particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
House of Rothingren-Traugott
The Imperial House of Rothingren and its successors the Imperial House of Rothingren-Traugott '''and the '''House of Rothingren-Traugott-Okatori, sometimes also called the House of Hulstria, were the important ruling houses of Hulstria, for over five centuries. Between the two houses 35 Hulstrian Kaisers(Emperors), and one Kasierin(Empress) have ruled over Hulstria historically, and in more modern times they have retaken the Hulstrian Throne, and also seen members sit on the Aldurian, Luthori, Trigunian, Barmenian, Tukarese, Talmori, Mordusian, Voronian and Sisulan Thrones; taking this into account, the House of Rothingren-Traugott was considered one of the most largest and powerful royal families on Terra at one point. Though the Rothingrens had not held a throne for centuries, they still survived into the 44th century. Merged with the Gao-Showan Okatori Clan following the marriage of the Rothingren claimant to the Hulstrian throne to the Okatori claimant to Gao-Soto, the House is now known as the House of Rothingren-Traugott-Okatori. The Rothingren monarchy in Hulstria was restored following the Second September Revolution under Otto III. =History= The House of Rothingren was established in 1650 following the Great Hulstrian Rebellion from the Holy Luthori Empire. Franz von Rothingren was a legendary Hulstrian commander during the entire 11 year revolt, only 6 years of which were actually a war. By the end of formal fighting he had attained the rank of Field Marshal of the Hulstrian Army, a position that made him effectively commander-in-chief of the Hulstrian Military. In 1650, the 3rd Hulstrian Diet offered him the crown as Emperor of Hulstria. Many in the Diet were opposed to a hereditary monarchy however the general diet overruled them. Franz was crowned Emperor of Hulstria in Kien on August 3rd, 1650 and thus established the Rothingren Line. For the next century Hulstria remained internally quiet as it explained it territories into the lands of the Gishotoi. However in 1756, Maximilian I died with no male heirs. His daughter, Heinrietta, attempted to assumed the throne, however she was blocked by several powerful noble families each believing that they had the rights to the throne. Henrietta was able to gain the support of several key generals in the Hulstrian Military and used that influence to take the throne. However shortly after her coronation the War of Hulstrian Succession broke out between Henrietta's supporters and opposition. The War ended with the Peace of Flieder, in which Henrietta remained on the throne but agreed to married Balthazar Traugott, the son and heir of one of the more powerful Hulstrian nobles that had opposed her. =Modern Influence= Hulstria The Rothingrens first saw their power restored in Hulstria under the Holy Gishoton Empire. Klaus Gustav von Rothingren-Traugott was crowned Klaus Gustav III, Holy Gishoton Emperor in 2198. His reign ended in 2248 when he and the rest of the Imperial Family, with the exception of his son Percival, were assassinated by Communist Revolutionaries. Over 100 years later Klaus Gustav III's great-great-great grandson would be restored to the throne as Rudolph III of Hulstria. The Monarchy continued strong until 2484, when Rudolph IV of Hulstria was forced from the throne, once again by the threat of Communist Revolutionaries. However in 2551, Rudolph's IV son was crowned Ferdinand I of Hulstria, starting the present period of Monarchy. Ferdinand's son Klemens II was noted a one of the most reactionary Monarchys in Hulstrian history, and participated in the War of Luthori Succession. His son Godric I, was much more liberal then his father and successully reconciled with Alduria, after relations were strained over succession to the Luthor Throne. Godric's son Rudolph V began a period of Crown Collecting, when he married Josephine I of Luthor. Their son Heinrich would come to reign over four countries at one time bring the Crowns of Luthor, Alduria, and Trigunia to the House of Hulstria. Luthor The House of Rothingren's influence began in Luthor during the exile of Rudolph IV of Hulstria. While living in Luthor, Rudolph was approached by Luthori Monarchists to take up the claim of his mother, Sophia, the Electress of Tinako, on the Holy Luthori Throne. Although the Luthori Diet confirmed his right to the throne, they never installed him, eventually installing the House of Orange. Thus the ideology of Rudolphianism was born. Proponents maintained that the House of Rothingren were the rightful heirs to the Luthori Throne. Rudolph's descendents would carry on this claim, with only Klemens II's temporarily setting it aside during the War of Luthori Succession, before once again being offered the throne and resuming his claim. The dispute between the House of Rothingren and House of Villayn, the successor House to the House of Orange, was finally solved with the coronation of Henry/Heinrich I as both Emperor of Hulstria and Holy Luthori Emperor. Upon Henry's death the Orange-Villayn Line of the family will assume the position of Imperial Family in Luthor as opposed to the Senior Line. Alduria Alduria was brought into the Rothingren fold in 2663, when as the most direct descendent of Philip I of Luthor and III of Alduria, Henry of Hulstria and Luthor, was coronated Emperor of Alduria following a Monarchist Revival in the nation. Alduria was the most contested of the Rothingren's holding for many years, with Monarchists not getting enough seats to remove that last remains of the dead Republic. Trigunia The Rothingrens stepped onto the Trigunian political stage in the 2660s. Following the collapse of the government in 2664, ethnic Hulstrians living in the country had entered onto the national political stage as the Hulstro-Trigunian Crown Alliance. They began to call for a stable government held in personal union by the House of Rothingren. In 2668, Henry was crowned Great Prince of Trigunia. In 2679, Henry agreed to recognize the newly coronated Czar of Deltaria as Tsar of Trigunia. Henry, and the House of Rothingren, retained all titles and rights in Trigunia, under this new agreement. However due to the collapse of the Deltarian monarchy, Henry became the de-facto monarch of Trigunia until the Great Princedom itself was abolished by radicals near the end of the 2660s. The Trigunian monarchy was restored finally in 2903 by R.D. Mashkov and Maximilian VII of Hulstria was crowned Great Prince; the Deltarian monarch was still out of power when the restoration occured, leaving Maximilian alone to reign. Under Ferdinand II of Hulstria, in a compromise with Czar Václav I of Deltaria, the Great Prince would rule without the Tsar, and would be titled the Tsar himself; in return Václav I was given a dukedom and a marriage was arranged. Today the Rothingren-Traugotts encompass the title of His Royal Northern Highness Tsar & Great Prince of Trigunia. Deltaria As part of the agreement to recognize the Deltarian Czar's right to Trigunia, the Rothingrens were established as the Dynastia of Trigunia, as part of the Deltarian Empire. To this end, the Rothingrens, refered to as Rothingrenovská Dynastia in Deltaria, were given the same rights as the historic Deltarian Dynastias. The Rothingrens were awarded the title Margraves of Hradec Kralove, to solidify the pact. Following Ferdinand II's agreement with Václav I of Deltaria in the later part of the 2900s, the Rothingrens obtained the title of HRNH Tsar of Trigunia, and the Deltarians were given a dukedom in Trigunia in an agreement between the two monarchs. The Rothigrens still obtain the title of the Margrave of Hradec Kralove, including HRH Prince of Deltaria. Mordusia The last surviving member of the Sayon-Mordus dynasty was Princess Elizabeth of Mordusia. Princess Elizabeth married the Luthori Emperor Edward III, effectively merging the Sayon-Mordus dynasty with the Rothingren one. However, for purposes of national identity, the Rothingren monarch in Mordusia is still referred to as a "Sayon-Mordus", seeing as ancient Mordusia rules state that only a decendant of Mordus can sit on the on the throne of Mordusia. Lodamun Barmenia/Sisula A constitutional monarchy was established in 2806 in Barmenistan under Alexander I of Hulstria following a populist movement to install a new government and monarchy. Various segments of the population, more notably the Hulstrian portion living in Sisula, successfully lobbied for the creation of a Barmenian Monarchy to replace the corrupt, communist style republic; descendants the royal family that ruled 700 years ago could not be found and thus could not find anyone in their own nation to become the head of this new government. The Barmenians then looked Alexander I, the Emperor of Hulstria, to take the throne in Barmenia. Alexander I accepted under the provision that he would rule until the return of the original family and was crowned the "Shah of the Barmenian Commonwealth". This created a Hulstria-Barmenia personal union that lasted for six years. In the early 2810s Azi Bünyamin, the head of the House of Bünyamin, the former ruling family of Barmenia, returned from exile to the Commonwealth to take the throne after hearing of monarchist sympathies in his home country; Alexander I as promised gave the throne to Azi, who became Shah Azi I, in return for a self-governing monarch in Sisula. Today, Rothingren-Traugotts encompass the title of the Grand Duke of Sisula whenever the Bünyamins are in power. Vorona The Rothingren-Traugotts entered the political realm of Vorona by way of royal marriage. The House of Bavoria was established in the 2720s under Valdemar I of Vorona and was created as an Archduchy; the nations of Greater Hulstria and Vorona would enjoy a cordial relationship for several years. When Valdemar I was assassinated in 2764, the Archduchy was abolished and it would be until Konrad I of Vorona would return to power, creating an absolute monarchy. Konrad I was disposed for a short time but was quickly restored to the throne. Konrad's daughter, Princess Janne, married the Emperor of Hulstria Klaus Gustav IV, establishing a natural alliance in 2829. Princess Janne grew close to the Hulstrian court and admired its lutheran, constitutional system of government; Janne grew weary of her father's absolutist reign and harsh Catholic policies. When Janne's older brother, the Crown Prince, was assassinated in 2841, Princess Janne led a coup of her father's regime, and successfully disposed of Konrad I. Janne became the new Archduchess of Vorona and established a protestant, constitutional monarchy. Klaus Gustav was crowned as the Archduke of Vorona and the two reigned as a dual monarchy; Klaus Gustav would be crowned Kaiser of Hulstria in 2856 but Janne however didn't co-reign in the Hulstrian court. The couple had two children, Maximilian, and Adela; Maximilian was designated the Hulstrian court was Adela was given the Archduchy of Vorona. When Janne II passed away, Adela became Adela I of Vorona, creating a new Rothingren-Traugott cadet branch in the House of Bavoria. Today the Rothigrens in Vorona encompass the title of HRSM Archduke of Vorona. =Family Tree= Please Note many members of the Imperial Family shown as not marrying or having children did in fact marry and have children. However it was the opinion of the Historians and Genologists that compiled this chart that persons descended from the Imperial Family not shown were not important to the understanding of the Imperial Bloodline or another family tree, such as the Nareath Family Tree, better show their importance in the bloodline. =Gallery= File:Fliederbrunn9.jpg| Fliederbrunn Palace in Greater Hulstria File:OrangePalaceLuthori.jpg| Orange Palace in Luthori File:BearsDenPicture3.jpg| Royal Palace (the Bear's Den) in Trigunia File:SovereignPalace1.jpg| Sovereign Palace in Dolgaria Category:Nobility Category:Hulstrian Category:Trigunian MonarchyCategory:Nobility of Mikuni-Hulstria‎ Category:Royalty Category:Noble families